From Nightmare to Dream
by Lily-Rain77
Summary: Just one alternative to how the fateful night in fifth year could have gone for Lily and Severus. Very short, kind of fluffy


-I own non of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random "his" are welcome-

_**From Nightmare to Dream**_

Lily was sitting in her dormitory; she'd only just stopped crying when Mary came in. "That Snape boy is out in the corridor. He said he needs to speak with you and if you don't come out he'll wait out there until morning."

Lily was shocked, "He'd come here? But why? Hadn't he done enough?" Lily thought, she decided to go out, if only to get rid of him. As soon as she got out of the portrait hole he spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not interested."

"I'm sorry."

"Save your breath, I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."

"I was, I would've done. I never meant to call you mudblood, it just…"

"Slipped out?" There was no pity in her voice. "It's too late; I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You, and your precious little death eater friends. You see you don't even deny it; you don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be. You can't wait to join You-Know-Who can you? Severus opened his mouth and closed it again saying nothing. "I can't pretend anymore, you've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."

"No listen, I didn't mean,"

"To call me mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth mudblood Severus, why should I be any different?" With that Lily turned her back on him and climbed back through the portrait hole.

Lily ran back up to her dormitory. She threw herself onto her bed and cried. She found herself thinking his words back at him.

"_I thought we were friends, best friends." _

If they were best friends he wouldn't have done that, hurt her like this. Lily fell asleep like, that crying and wishing he were still her best friend. Wishing he could be. Wishing she weren't a "mudblood."

"_Kill" said a high cold voice out of sight. A snake and Severus, an older Severus to be sure but still him. His face was loosing the little colour it had, it whitened as his dark eyes widened, as the snake's fags pierced his neck. As he failed to push the thing off himself. As his knees gave way, and he fell to the floor. "I regret it." said the same cold voice; there was no sadness in it, no remorse. The snake left Severus's body, drifting upwards and away. He fell sideways onto the floor, blood gushing from his wounds. Severus lay trembling on the floor his fingers trying to staunch the bloody wound at his neck. His dark eyes grew wider as his face whitened still further, after a second something in the depths of his eyes seemed to vanish leaving there fixed, blank and empty._

Lily woke, her pillow stifling a scream. "Not Him!" was all she could think, "Not him, anyone but him." Lily sprang out of bed; it was about six a.m. if she hurried she could be waiting when he left his common room. She dressed as quickly as she could, but still taking care to put on the emerald pendant Severus had given her for her last birthday.

Lily ran out of the portrait hole her robes whipping out behind her. In minutes she was standing at the entrance to the Slytherin common room it was now seven fifteen. Lily gasped for breath as the first few Slytherins began leaving for breakfast, they glared at her as they passed. Twenty minutes went by and still Severus had not been seen. A half hour, nothing. Finally at eight o'clock Severus came out, the last to leave.

When Lily saw him she nearly burst into tears again. "He's alive." She thought. Here was indisputable proof it had truly only been a nightmare. "Sev." She said. He turned and looked at her not seeming to believe what he was seeing. Then his expression hardened. "What?" He demanded "What do you want Evans?"

"Sev, I…I'm sorry." She said her eyes filling with tears, "I'm so sorry. I've been so stupid."

This caught Severus off guard; he took a step towards her. Lily couldn't stop herself she hugged him, her arms wrapped around his waist without her volition. He stroked her hair, trying to sooth. "Lily, why are you sorry?"

"For being so stupid," she said with a sniff.

"Yes," he said pulling her a little closer, "I got that part, but what have you done that was so stupid?"

"I didn't forgive you last night. But Sev I forgive you now."

"And how is it that you forgive me now, when you scorned me before?" He couldn't keep the bitterness from his voice.

"I saw you dead, and I realised that I had nothing left, only emptiness." Now she couldn't stop the sobs. "Sev, I love you."

Severus froze, had he heard correctly? Had she said that? He looked down at her. Yes this was Lily Evans, the same girl he'd loved since he was ten years old. And she'd just said she loved him. Him. She was in His arms, crying because she'd seen Him dead. "Lily_ shh_, you have no reason to be sorry." He said still a little bewildered. "I'm the one who needs to apologise my behaviour, it's been inexcusable,"

"No." she cut him off. "It's the truth."

"It may be but it was the worst possibly way of putting the truth, and we both know that it doesn't make any difference."

"Sev,"

"No, Lily let me finish. I've loved you nearly my whole life and now you should hate me. But if you'll consent to give me a second chance, I swear to you, that I will never hurt you again."

Lily couldn't speak, she help him closer and nodded into his chest. "Severus forgave me." Was all she could think.

Severus had similar things on his mind, but he couldn't put them into words he lifted Lily's chin, she looked up at him and, realising what he was doing, flushed. Her eye lids closed. Severus leaned down and kissed her. He put all his joy, his sincerity and his love into that one gentle kiss. And then he took her hand and led her upstairs, up into the sun light, where she belonged.

-Comments Appreciated-

-Love Allways-

-Lily-


End file.
